A Rose by Any Other World
by SevenLifetimes
Summary: Short summary: Rose Lalonde is somehow transported to another world. She awakes in a field, and is saved by a stranger in red that looks and acts very similar to her real life brother. Soon enough she meets up with a few more familiar faces and is somehow dragged into leading a Revolution. Rated T for probable later deaths, and possibly gruesome death scenes.


Authors Notes: Sorry about the horrible description, but as I said spoilers~ Expect lotsa characters, magic, and possibly death. Actually most likely death(much later of course).

Intro/Chapter 1

The grass was soft and a little bit dewy. Longer strands tickled the small round nose of Rose Lalonde. She shifted as her eyes began to open to afternoon sunlight. How strange it was, she had been lying on her bed with her cat not a minute ago. She tilted her head to the side, and glimpsed a bright butterfly landing on a poppy flower. She groaned as she pushed herself into a sitting position, only to find her head swimming from the sudden movement. As the black dots cleared away from her vision, she began to make out her surroundings. Around her lay a wide grassy field dotted with wildflowers and poppies. Butterflies and bees lazily flitted from flower to flower. Rose held her hand above her eyes as she peered at a village in the distant. Perhaps someone in town could educate her about her whereabouts. She sighed as she stood up. Her simple horrorterror shirt and plain white skirt had been replaced with a simplistic skirt and tunic, similar to old european styles, specifically the renaissance periods. Despite the simple clothing, she wore a bright purple sash, not common for the peasantry she resembled. Sighing at the peculiarity of the whole situation, she hiked up her skirt a bit, and began moving towards the distant village.

The village gate was finally in sight, and though the town had seemed so close from where she originally stood the walk had been far longer than anticipated. She could see people going about their business around the town entrance, and saw a small farm she had failed to notice, off to the right of the gate. She sighed in relief as the gate drew nearer. The breeze changed, and for a moment Rose smelled a hint of what could only be described of as candle wax and burnt books. She turned to look behind her. Nothing. She began to face the village again when she realized that nothing, also meant the disappearance of the bees and butterflies. She looked behind her again and noticed the darkening of the poppies, and the slow wilting of the other wildflowers. All of her instincts told her to run, instead she faced the dying filed of nothing, and the remaining grass for a clue as to what was causing this. She heard a click behind her and slowly peeked at it from the corner of her eyes. As she did her vision blurred and the world turned magenta around her. She saw a large black monster at the edge of her line of sight as she fell to the ground. She tried to break her fall but her body was frozen. Slowly the monster creeped into view, a large... ogre it looked like, made entirely out of an inky substance with paralyzing white eyes. It leaned over Rose, and inwardly she cursed herself for being so stupid. Why had she stay? She was entirely unarmed and if she had run she would have made it to the town gates, and safety. Unless of course this monster was for her specifically, but she didn't want to think about that. Suddenly her vision cleared and her body unlocked. She jumped to her feet and witnessed a boy in a red hood and cape stab the brute from behind... and on top. He perched on the ogre's back and had thrust a broadsword into the monster back. The world around Rose seemed to shatter, and as the fragments cleared away, so did the dead field. Soon enough everything looked as it did before the ogre. The boy looked at Rose warily, and he pulled his hood back. Platinum blonde hair, tall lanky build, and the trademark shades. How he even got ahold of the shades Rose had no idea, and despite this world being what appeared to be an alternate dimension, Rose knew one thing for sure. Her half brother, Dave Strider had saved her life.

"Dave?" Rose asked, peering at the boy that looked like her brother. She had thought she had been brought here alone but the appearance of the boy made her question that.

"You're not from around here are you." He said calmly.

Rose paused. "No. I suppose I'm not." she looked around. "Mind telling me where I am?"

"Incipis. Not surprised you haven't heard of it. Its pretty much as small of a town as there can possibly be." He began walking towards the town. Her turned to Rose, who had remained in the same spot.

"Are you coming? We need to be inside before the gates close or the imps and ogres will get us." He pulled his hood over his head and strapped his sword to his back and continued walking. Rose stared at him for a moment, and continued after him.

"Hey Johnathan!" Dave called as he entered the Inn. A shorter boy with bright blue eyes peered up from behind the bar, and he broke into a toothy smile.

"Dave! I was wondering where you ran off to." He said jokingly. Dave smiled. "And stop calling me Johnathan its just John." he continued.

"And pass up a chance to annoy you?" Rose peered over Dave's shoulder, it seemed these two must be good friends. She was still uncomfortable with the boy not being her brother, but tried her best not to show it. Her eyes widened as she saw the boy he was talking to. The same adorably dorky glasses and buck-toothed smile. No doubt it was John. Her John. She blushed a bit when she thought about their first date when they were 13. Granted she was 16 and much older now, and they had broken up on good terms last year. He was still one of her best friends.

"Great thanks Egbert. I'll be back in the morning. Give my regards to Jade." Rose was jolted out of her thoughts as Dave left the Inn. John motioned for her to come to the counter, and she walked forward, taking in the interior as she did. It was a cozy little Inn, and a fireplace stood, unlit in the far corner, surrounded by pillows and rugs.

"I'm sorry." Rose said as she reached the counter. "I haven't the slightest clue what's going on." John smiled.

"Thats fine, Dave payed for you to stay here for the night." He handed her a small, and crude copper key. "For free of course, friends help friends and all." He fidgeted briefly, and Rose noted a slight blush forming. Oh dear. Can't be having that again. Rose smiled and gave a quick thank you before heading upstairs in search of her room.

She finally found her door labeled 413, though she doubted there were even thirty rooms in the Inn, much less four hundred and thirteen. She struggled to open the door but was please with the inside once the door opened. A small, but quite comfortable bed was set out, along with a small side table. A jar of roses stood on the windowsill, how ironic. Her Dave would like that she thought. Her expression darkened at the thought of her brother, they had had quite the argument before all this began, granted it was a petty argument about his school grades and overall behavior. With a heavy sigh she sat on the bed. The blanket was a bit rough but seemed like it would keep her warm enough. She lit the small candle standing on the nightstand, and watched the sun set from the small window. Soon enough the sun had set she tucked herself into the bed, making sure to check for any sort of prank. The John she knew had been quite the incurable prankster, however it seemed the same trait did not ring true for this John. She realized suddenly, how much she missed her friends from back home, she even missed her brother. And Bro, and Mom and John's Nana and Jade's Grandpa and ugh- were those tears? She quickly wiped her eyes, and pulled her headband off. She laid it on the side table with the candle. Her mother had given her the headband for her 13th birthday, one of the only days Rose could remember her sober. She blew the candle out and slowly drifted into a black and dreamless sleep.

I'm a relatively new writer so please bear with me on this. Also warning: It will probably take quite a bit of time for me for updates.


End file.
